Talk:Raid Trophies
do grey nameds drop them as well? :Could be since the drop is a corpse drop. -- 12:13, 6 April 2009 (UTC) ::cool, thx...signing this time :D --Vraeth 12:18, 6 April 2009 (UTC) they do drop from grey mobs (well, got one from grey darathar) Disambiguation? I've been thinking about this page. I agree that for the most part when gamers think of trophies right now, they think of these trophies dropped from named monsters. However, we still get "trophies" by completing Lore and Legend quests. And I think there are some other items in game that players may even consider to be trophies. Should we disambiguation them? My gut says yes. What's the best disambiguation to handle this? Again, my gut tells me that "Trophy" should be the page with the disambiguation and this page should get a different name like "Trophies Dropped from Named Monsters" and the L&L page should be "Trophies from Lore and Legend Quests" or something similar. What do other people think?--Kodia 13:03, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :Hmm. Disambig sounds good to me, but I'd like shorter page names. How about Raid Trophies for this page (since all such trophies are from epic monsters) and Lore and Legends Trophies for the other page? --lordebon 13:09, 3 June 2009 (UTC) ::Agreed. Those name ideas were more for distinction and making a point than actuality.--Kodia 13:17, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Vox Trophy I was perusing (and attempting to properly update) a lot of the Trophy Head information tonight, and it occurred to me that my guild had gone hunting for Vox's head. At the time, Vox (contested) was not spawned in Permafrost, so we went into the Crypt of Vox raid zone and got our trophy therein. I can find no itemlink for a crate for Vox's head from Permafrost... So, I'm removing it from the Trophy list. My guild leader (and his close friend, guild leader of Velocity on Crushbone server) both affirmed the observation that contested raid mobs don't seem to drop trophies. -- Mysterious drake 11:04, 7 June 2009 (UTC) :on may 27th we looted a crate from The Vision of Vox --Vraeth 11:15, 7 June 2009 (UTC) ::Just because most contested don't drop them doesn't mean some don't ;). IIRC, the trophies are exactly the same, so all they did was make it so that the contested version of the same mob also drops a Trophy, which kind of makes since. contested Mayong may be the same way. --lordebon 13:42, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Mayong's Coffin After asking about Vox, it occurred to me to inquire as to Mayong's Coffin. Again, my guild leader and Velocity's guild leader confirmed to me that Mayong does indeed drop the coffin trophy in more than one place: MMIS and TNT. Contested Mayong does not drop the trophy, I was firmly informed. As with the Vox Trophy, I'll be editting the main Trophy page to reflect this (as well as the Mayong Coffin page(s)). -- Mysterious drake 11:14, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Pictures and in a Cat? Right now we have the pictures of these trophies being added (thanks guys!) and I was thinking it might be nice to have them linked in thumbnail format in the table rather than the one picture overall which isn't terribly clear in my opinion. I was also thinking that we could go through all the picture files and add a category that gathered them all into one media subcat for house items so that we could link specifically to that if people wanted. Anyone object? I'm assuming no but I wanted to touch base here first in case that was already in someone's plans and they were just getting ready to do it.--Kodia 16:33, 7 June 2009 (UTC) :Good idea. They're already hard to see the details in that one picture, and this will allow for better extendability when they add more. I say go for it. Let me know if you need shots of specific trophies, my guild has most of them. --lordebon 17:16, 7 June 2009 (UTC) ::Two initial screenshots added. I set them to 75px because 50px were a little too small on my monitor. What do people think? Too big? Too small? Some other arrangement?--Kodia 19:51, 8 June 2009 (UTC) :::The pictures themself look good (they even look a bit small still on my screen), but I don't like how they really fatten the table. What if we moved to using headings and float the images to the right (but a bit bigger)? The screenshots really aren't conductive to being in that table, but floated left I think they could be ok. Organize something like: Trophies Shattered Lands Fou Bahr the Tasty Dragon image floating right. List of sources for the trophy (including zone and mob name/links). :::An organization like that may also have the benefit of allowing multiple zones/mobs per trophy (ie with Vox and Mistmoore) without repeating it in the table. --lordebon 20:02, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Hmm. I'm not sure I see what you mean. I don't disagree about the tables, but I was sort of thinking an iterative process, so that at least we had *something*. But I can't picture what you mean. Could you put a real example here so I could see it?--Kodia 20:22, 8 June 2009 (UTC) :Very rough examples below. It's not quite what I want (I'd have the images more focused in on the face portion and wider / less tall. =) Another (possibly better) idea is to go with separate two-columned tables (see second example below) for each bit (shattered lands, etc) or even put them all in one. Ideally for this the trophy image should be the same size (when scaled for use here). --lordebon 23:03, 8 June 2009 (UTC) =Shattered Lands (Example)= Darathar's Head From Darathar in Darathar's Flight Brief blurb about Darathar to take up space. lorem ipsum Vox's Head From Vision of Vox in Permafrost or The Spirit of Vox in The Crypt of Vox Brief blurb about Vox to take up space. lorem ipsum second rough example